


Color Study

by chicago_ruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is an artist, Merlin his subject. Modern AU, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Study

Merlin struggles a little, of course he does, but it's easy enough to pull the dress over his shoulders. It's a thin, silky thing, all shimmering in the low light and highlighting all of his body structure. Gwaine can't resist the urge to press a kiss to his collarbone. "Gorgeous," he tells Merlin.

The words make Merlin flush, beautiful red all across his face and neck. "I'm not," he mumbles, as if he actually believes he isn't just short of the most handsome man Gwaine has ever been with. Gwaine lets his hand settle on Merlin's stomach, rubbing against the navel ring through the dress. Merlin moans and sways into the touch for a second, up until he gathers his senses and tries to move away.

It's a futile effort. Merlin might be taller, but Gwaine has twice the muscle mass and a lot more experience with people trying to worm out of his hold. "Let go," Merlin says, voice hoarse and fierce; Gwaine laughs and just tightens his hold.

"If you're gonna play that way, I'm gonna have to restrain you."

Of course that makes Merlin just double his efforts. Predictable, though not unpleasant. Gwaine pushes Merlin onto the bed, stomach down, and straddles Merlin's back. He can't help the groan that escapes his mouth when Merlin wriggles up against his growing erection. Before Merlin can distract him too much, Gwaine grabs the scarves and loops one around Merlin's wrists, tying them together in front of him. Merlin's breathing gets slightly heavier.

"Any further complaints?"

"I look ridiculous in a dress," Merlin mumbles, even as he calmly settles his arms in front of him. Gwaine rolls his eyes at how obvious Merlin is sometimes. Or all of the time. He manhandles Merlin until he's lying on his back, the skirts hitched up to his thighs. The sight is enough to make Gwaine's cock twitch in his trousers, but this color study isn't complete. "Stay like that," Gwaine commands, in a tone that has Merlin covering his eyes and groaning.

Gwaine reaches for the shopping bag and pulls out the last item still in there: a pair of sheer purple stockings to match the dress. He grins as he remembers Merlin's protests when he picked them out at the store.

"Can we skip those?" Merlin asks. Gwaine pauses, looking at Merlin's flushed face. "Do you really want to? Just say the word."

Merlin looks like he is honestly considering it, biting down on his lip and shifting his legs together (which just makes the dress slide slightly higher, god). Finally, Merlin shakes his head and pulls his legs up completely; the dress pools completely around his waist and exposes his ass and balls. "Don't expect me to like it though," his voice a bit too tight to be truly defiant.

Gwaine chuckls. "Merlin, by the time I'm through, you're going to love this."

He doesn't give Merlin any more time to protest, just grabs an ankle and forces Merlin's leg straight, so he can roll the stocking on. Merlin struggles a bit, struggles even harder once Gwaine pinches him in retaliation.

"Sit still, Merlin." He swats Merlin's leaking cock, which manages to get Merlin to shudder and freeze long enough to pull the second stocking all the way up Merlin's thigh.

He stands up and takes in the image, tries to memorize every tremble, every sound Merlin is making. This could be enough. Merlin is flushed and hard and the contrast between the blue silk dress and the pale strip of skin visible on his thighs is a work of art in and of itself. Even the blue scarf wrapped around his arms complements the look -- Gwaine has to admit, his artistic vision is better in real life than in his mind's eye.

Merlin's eyebrows quirk. "You just going to stare all day?"

"You know," Gwaine answers, "you're not much of a blushing maiden."

"I kind of figured, what with my cock and not being a virgin," is Merlin's cheeky reply.

Gwaine rolls his eyes and grabs the second scarf, in the same matching blue. "Right, I think you've lost your talking privileges." When Gwaine lifts the scarf, Merlin moans and starts trying to wiggle away, though he doesn't get far. It's only a token protest, anyway; Merlin is practically salivating when Gwaine gags him with the scarf. Gwaine kisses Merlin's cheek, then pushes and pulls at Merlin until his legs are over the side of the bed and the skirt of the dress is pushed high. Throughout it all, Merlin gives muffled shouts.

"I like this view. Shows off all your good bits."

Merlin wiggles his ass a bit, and Gwaine has to stifle a laugh. "Stop moving, Merlin."

He doesn't expect Merlin to follow the order, and isn't surprised to see Merlin repeat the move. But it's the excuse he wanted; he sits down next to Merlin and let's his hand fall hard against Merlin's ass cheek.

"You forced my hand. I told you to behave." Gwaine's other hand settles on Merlin's back, and he feels every twitch and stutter as he continues to spank Merlin. The writhing is less determined now, more helpless; fighting back is far from Merlin's mind now.

Gwaine's own breathing is coming out a bit ragged, and when his hand starts to sting and Merlin's ass and thighs are red, he decides it's good enough. Merlin has his head buried in the sheets, and Gwaine is almost certain he'd see tears there to match the sobs straining through the gag.

"Ssh, babe, that's it. You're good now," Gwaine says as he lifts Merlin into his lap. He rests one hand on Merlin's waist, uses the other to reach under the skirts to brush against heated thighs. Merlin groans and buries his face in Gwaine's neck. He's completely pliant, so unlike to the fight he had in him before.

Gwaine teases a little bit further, plays with the piercing for a moment before finally tugging at Merlin's cock in earnest. Even this doesn't make Merlin tense: he just rides through it, letting Gwaine draw the orgasm out of him. The come stains the already messy dress, another aspect of this artwork that is Merlin.

He thinks back on that image later, as Merlin sucks on Gwaine's cock and whispers filthy things to him. Gwaine can't decide whether Merlin's wrists look better with the blue scarves or bruised red, but the dress -- he'll have Merlin stain it again and again.


End file.
